Game of Thrones
by Twisted Willow
Summary: The war for New Orleans continues. After 1x06, Elijah can't help but feel that there is more to come. After the family's associations in Mystic Falls how long do they think they can remain separate. The answer, not long at all. It seems that a certain vampire is closer than they think with a role in this game they never imagined. Rated T for now may change. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, just a random bit of inspiration, I'm kinda hoping this helps jolt me back onto the writing phase and get back on track with When Doves Cry. This little piece takes place after the latest episode of The Originals 1x06, so be warned it contains spoilers. It will crossover into the Vampire Diaries but is mostly focused in NOLA for now and is predominately Klaroline. Let me know what you think. **

**P.S. Hayley is not missing, Marcel hasn't visited Klaus' house and Rebekah most certainly hasn't left town. **

**In TVD, Quetsiyah did fry Stefan's brain but it just took a few days for the memories to return. **

**P.S. Song on repeat is Blackout Days by Phantogram.**

* * *

"_Every_ _step_ _in_ _life is merely part of a game. Every piece is necessary, but if you do not know how to control the game, then you become one of the pieces meant to be sacrificed." _

Lionel Suggs

"I don't like this brother" Elijah turned to his younger brother who was lounging on the sofa, leg draped casually at an angle over the other.

"What now, Elijah? You succeeded, that brood mare parading in her pyjamas around my house is unlinked from Sophie Devereux. Isn't this the part where we all start playing happy family?' He replied turning a page.

"Niklaus please, think about it. Sophie and the witches are all too calm about the situation. Does it not concern you?" Elijah turned from the fire he had been staring into. Klaus closed the book on his finger and straightened in his seat. "I'm listening, what is concerning you"

Elijah stroked his jaw and tucked his hand into trouser pocket. "Sophie's only leverage over us was her link to Hayley and yet now that only link is broken. Yet we have had no more contact from her…"

"Just the way I like it 'Lijah, I'm failing to see your concern here. I find the whole situation quite comforting actually." Klaus interrupted.

"Niklaus listen" Klaus waved a hand for him to continue. "Sophie's sole aim is to compete the harvest ritual, she needed us to find Davina. Considering her only hold on us was the link to Hayley and that her drive behind her actions are purely family based, don't you find it odd that she seems to have given in so easily now that her leverage has now become null and void. I just have a feeling that there is more to come from Sophie. She gave up too easily. I feel like we are pieces on a chessboard and we do not fully understand the rules. I think we need to keep a careful eye on Hayley"

Klaus placed the book on the table and walked up to Elijah placing a hand on his shoulder, "And we know brother that family is the purest, strongest motive behind any action. Fair enough, I'll find out what I can about Sophie's whereabouts at the moment. You stay here and keep an eye out for the wolf" Klaus grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair before turning and smirking, "Although brother seeing the looks you two have been sharing lately I'm sure you'll keep two eyes on Hayley" He spun on his heel and left.

* * *

Klaus strode into Rousseau's past all the chattering tourists into the kitchen, a middle-aged woman turned her sharp green eyes to him, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Sophie Devereux" He muttered glancing around the restaurant. "Sophie. She's not here, ran in here the other day saying she wouldn't be around for the rest of the week." The woman replied still chopping the carrots and tossing the frying pans simultaneously. "You need something important?' She turned back toward the door but it was empty.

Klaus strode down the street calling Elijah. "You're right, something's up with Sophie. She's not at Rousseau's. According to the new chef she's decided to take a few days off. How's things…er…is …is Hayley… okay?"

"She's still asleep. Where are you going now?" Elijah replied.

"I'm going to check the graveyard to see if anyone's seen her or knows where she might have headed. I'll call you later."

Elijah tucked his phone into his inside breast pocket as Rebekah strode into the room, "So where is the mummsie?"

"Good morning Rebekah, please it's bad enough that Niklaus can barely say her name can you please show Hayley some respect, she's a part of this family now." Elijah sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "As for Hayley, she was exhausted after yesterday's events. She's still sleeping."

Rebekah paused on her way to the kitchen, "What? Elijah she's not in her room I just checked. Where is she?"

Five minutes later, Rebekah and Elijah had scoured the grounds to no avail. There was no sign of Hayley or a struggle.

"Excellent. This is just perfect." Rebekah scoffed. "Well I'm not telling Nik about this, I like being out of that bloody coffin."

"Rebekah please stop." Elijah said dialling on his phone. "Klaus we have a problem. Hayley's missing."

Klaus stood in the middle of an empty graveyard, the streets had been suspiciously empty of witches on the way there. His phone rang, his brother's name flashing across the screen. Somehow deep inside a voice was telling him what had happened. After Elijah spoke, Klaus spun slowly on his heel gazing at the graveyard, "Brother? Niklaus?"

"She's gone 'Lijah. There's no sign of any witches around." He hung up suddenly feeling like the pawn in a game he didn't know the rules of.

* * *

Sophie stepped into the room where the others had gathered. The nervous chatter stopped as soon as she stepped in. Of course they were nervous, war had started and there were three opponents and they were the most vulnerable now that Agnes had been killed. Mumbled greetings scattered across the gathered.

"Relax everyone. Don't lose hope." She spread her arms out. A middle-aged man stepped forward, "How can we do that Sophie? We've lost our leverage, what is stop the Originals tracking us down like animals and killing us for this."

She smirked back at Thomas and glanced at the black, rusted door at the back of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Thomas. You never put all your eggs in one basket. Hayley was just phase one."

Everyone turned to where she was looking at the door.

* * *

Stefan stood in the middle of the parlour trying to ignore the awkward, rushed embraces his brother and Elena tried to hide from him. He hung up the phone starting to get worried.

"Hey guys" Stefan said walking back into the sitting room, where the two lovers jumped apart looking guilty. Stefan mentally rolled his eyes to appease the sting of hurt.

"I know that we have a million and one things going on at the moment. But I'm starting to get worried. When was the last time any of you spoke to Caroline?"

* * *

**That's all for now dearies, let me know what ya think and if I should continue. To those of you who have read When Doves Cry, don't lose faith I will continue it once my muse kicks me up the ass **

**Until next time, Katy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Two updates in 2 days. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, they mean a lot to me. **

**As always, reviews are loved and I really appreciate them whether they just say hi or give me some constructive criticism. Thanks again. Here's chapter 2.**

**P.S. To Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Thanks for pointing that out. I meant that Hayley hasn't gone missing in the way the TV show has led us to believe, after Marcel visited. There is more going on with Hayley then you imagine. Hopefully that backstory will be cleared up a bit in chapter 3. Hope that helps. **

**To More Black: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I'm glad there's still some Klaroliners out there. **

**To sandiw1875: Thank you for the review. Let me know what ya think. **

**Song on repeat: Neon Cathedral by Macklemore. **

* * *

_As we proceed through our lives, our experiences within the family give rise to some of our strongest and most intense feelings. Within the family context lies a paradox, however: although most of us hope for love and support within the family - a haven in a heartless world, so to speak - the family can also be a place of violence and abuse. _

Marilyn Poole, _Family_: _Changing_ _Families_, _Changing_ _Times_

* * *

The house was quiet. The siblings stood awkward and vulnerable, unsure of what was to come. Elijah felt a sharp pain in his heart. His family has been through so much, one thousand years and peace had remained a stranger to them. Niklaus and Rebekah did not understand his dependence on Hayley and her baby, but he saw hope. Not the fleeting moments of happiness that blurred and faded into the agony the constant trials of eternity had inflicted on their family. True hope, the kind that could ease the distrust and heal the wounded bonds of family. Hope. It was the only thing he clung to. And now it was lost. He looked at his brother who stood quietly but his eyes flitted side to side the only sign of his turmoil. No matter how much he pushed this opportunity away, he craved it. Despite his flaws, Niklaus' drug was family, what he had been denied even in his childhood. It pained Elijah to see his brother so torn, it reminded him of when father, no not father Mikael was no father, beat Niklaus who only craved his father's love. Standing staring at Niklaus was Rebekah desperately pleading with every fibre of her body for a plan. He did not think she realised there were tears staining her cheeks.

"Do not lose faith." They looked at him. He flashed out of the room returning seconds later, the heavy tome his mother had recorded her spells in cradled carefully in his hands. "This child is of Niklaus' blood maybe, just maybe, we can use a location spell to find Hayley and the baby. Come Niklaus let us visit Davina, her hatred of the witches might just persuade her to do this spell for us, your blood will be needed. Rebekah, can you distract Marcel while we do this."

Rebekah nodded. Both Niklaus and Rebekah flashed out of the room but not before he saw the glimmer of hope flare brightly in his sibling's eyes. He flashed out of the room to catch up with his brother and try save his family.

* * *

"Forgive my intrusion Davina but I'm in dire need of your help. Please invite Niklaus in we have to discuss something. I give you my word that he will behave." Elijah had shocked the young girl causing her easel to scatter across the floor at his sudden appearance.

"Yes come now dear invite me in, I promise I won't bite." Klaus stood in her doorway.

"No. What is going on Elijah? Why is he here?" Davina snapped back. Elijah grabbed the girl by her shoulders spinning her away from glaring at his brother. "Davina. Please. The witches have taken something very precious to us, something very, very precious to us. We need your help to find it. Do not make me beg. Have I not kept my word to you?"

"Explain it to me Elijah." She replied.

"I cannot. Too much is at stake."

"Elijah, the witches nearly led me to my death by keeping information from me. I'm sorry that I'm paranoid but I cannot help you unless I know all the details." She stepped back from him waiting, watching as he exchanged glances with Klaus.

"The witches have been holding my family ransom with a pregnant woman. A woman pregnant with my brother's child. We managed to remove their talons from our family but now they have taken her. We have no idea where they are or what they are doing to her. All we know is that they are willing to kill this girl to send us a message." Elijah states pacing across the room.

"They will stop at nothing to get me will they?" Davina whispers before looking up at Elijah and stepping away from him. "That's why they need this girl because they want you to do what they require. To get me." The panic rises in her voice and the floor begins to shake.

"Davina. I give you my word that I will not let the witches harm you. Now please invite Niklaus in and help my family take down these witches." Elijah said.

Davina paused before saying, "Come in." Klaus strode into the room without hesitation and headed toward Elijah who hands him the grimoire. They all lean over the table as Klaus opens up the page that could help them.

"This is a locator spell. Very useful and with the extra ingredient blood it creates a stronger tie to that which is being sought. I want…" he pauses when Elijah coughs obviously. "We would appreciate it if you could use my blood to help us locate the baby." He pulls out the page and lays it in front of the girl.

"Okay let's do this. The witches deserve to have everything taken from them." Davina says. Klaus walks to a nearby table grabbing a glass and biting into his wrist fills it a quarter way. "Here you go love."

Elijah hovers near Davina murmuring words of guidance and encouragement as he lays a map of New Orleans in front of her, while Klaus paces the far side of the room.

"Per hoc sanguis te invenio. sanguine meo sanguine." Davina murmured the words repeating them. The blood pooled in a small circle, thick and unmoving.

"Concentrate Davina. Focus on the blood, the words, feel the power within you." Elijah says.

She breathes deeply and starts again. Suddenly Klaus gasps falling to the ground. "It's working." Elijah breathes watching the blood moving. "Hold on brother. We nearly have her."

Klaus growls as the pain shoots up his arm he can feel the blood burning through his veins. Just as suddenly as it began, it ends. He grumbles as he glares up at the two who are staring at the map intensely.

"Thank you Davina." Elijah looks up shocked at the words muttered by his brother. For a fleeting moment he felt the pleasure of the triumph of being right. This child would change everything. Bring his family back together the way they should be.

"Yes indeed Davina. Thank you. Here are some more pages from my mother's spellbook. For now though we must be going. I shall see you soon Davina." Elijah grabbed the map and was gone, his brother close behind him.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus stopped in front of a battered old two story house buried deep in the bayou. Elijah studied the surrounding area while Klaus kicked in the door.

"Well this house certainly is very popular." Elijah notes pointing down at the mess of footprints decorating years of dust that carpeted the wood floor.

"Indeed brother. So the highest room of the tallest tower or the classic locked away in a dungeon?" Klaus remarks pointing to the stairs and the battered door that led to the cellar.

"Personally brother I've always been partial to the dungeon." Elijah muttered before snapping the handle off the chipped, white-wood door.

"As have I brother. A family trait I suppose." Klaus replied as they headed down the stairs. Glancing around the bare room before noticing the heavy, black, metal door. The stink of damp mildew was heavy in the air.

"After you brother. I do believe this falls under the duties of parenthood." Elijah stood back straightening his jacket. Klaus scowls in response before smashing the door in so hard it whacks off the far side of the room.

The stink of blood, death and damp floods out causing both brothers to turn their head from the entrance. Edging nearer to the doorway, they look inside. A pallet mattress with damp straw and a thin, stained blanket were jammed into the corner. A small rat stares at them with glinting eyes before squeaking and starting out the doorway.

The brothers grimaced and headed in but bounced off the empty air. Elijah banged his fist against the barrier. "I guess it was too much to hope this would be an easy rescue." He muttered. "Hayley. Can you hear me?"

"Considering that skank is probably in another state by now, she probably can't hear you." A voice rasped in the darkness. The brothers looked to the darkest corner of the room where a body was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall and legs outstretched on the floor. The head was tilted back against the wall hiding the face from their view.

"You don't have any blood on you by any chance? I'm starving." The speaker's head fell forward into a shard of light escaping through the open doorway.

Klaus's shocked gasp echoed around the room when he saw the blonde hair tarnished by dirt fall over the sparkling blue eyes that haunted his dreams and cast shadows over the pale face of a vampire on its way to dessication.

"Caroline!"

"You scared Bob."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay a little update for you all. Next chapter will contain some flashbacks and hopefully clear up the whole Hayley, Sophie and Caroline plan. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows. They are a great catalyst for me. Until next time, Katy.**

**The spell is Latin, I know it's not the exact one they use in the show so I'm winging it with the help of Google translate. It's supposed to say 'though this blood I find thee. Blood of my blood.' Whether that's what it says I'll leave in Google's hands. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing a little tweaking to a vampire diaries episode from season 4. Fair warning now, please do not be offended. **

**Flashback will be in italics. And there's the insiest bit of sexy time :D**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows. **

**To sandiw1875: Woohoo! I'm glad you're intrigued, I hope you weren't confused too badly. I hope this chapter clears up a few things for you. Let me know what ya think reviews mean a lot to me.**

**To Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Yeah the rat's Bob :D One of my favourite book series is the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine and there's a crazy vampire called Myrnin who has a pet spider called Bob and it's quite funny so that's where I got that little bit of randomness. No Davina didn't do the spell wrong but there is a reason the spell led to Caroline and that will be revealed soon. I know poor Caroline she's always the collateral damage. I 3 Klaus and Elijah so much together. Julie Plec is all for the bromance between Stefan and Damon but I'm all for the sibling love between the Originals. Thanks for the review. Let me know if this chapter clears things up for you. **

**To Sparkles12345: Here ya go. Thank you that means so much to me. **

**To SweetyK: I love your username. Thank you here's the next chapter.**

**To karmen238: OMG! YES! That news has just made my day :D It's hard to keep the faith when Julie Plec keeps drowning all our hopes. I'll definitely have to check that out. I hope I do our OTP justice. **

**To BlueSky: Oh gosh thank you so much! I know I'm kind of hoping that with the arrival of Tyler and the rumour that another Mystic Falls character is coming to NOLA, they don't let us faithful Klaroliners down and bring Caroline to TO. They spent the better part of two seasons building their relationship up they can't just drop it. Let me know what you think.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**On with the show…**

**Song on repeat: my cat meowing constantly at my feet :P Joke! **

**A Case for Shame by Moby ft Cold Specks **

* * *

"_It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you"_

David Levithan, _The Lover's Dictionary_

* * *

"WHERE IS HAYLEY?!" Elijah shouted, glaring at the baby vampire stretched out in the corner.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus shouted in return watching warily as the blonde barely flinched at the decibel of his brother's voice. Caroline however, was still lounging along the floor, head back resting against the wall. Elijah paced away from the doorway.

"Niklaus this is not the time to be distracted by a rescue mission for a woman you barely know. This is what the witches want. We must find Hayley before it's too late." He said.

"Hayley, seriously. Why? I'm kind of hoping that she's got caught in some swamp and is currently being chewed on by alligators." Caroline rasped from the dark.

Klaus pulled a small hipflask out of his back pocket and tossed at Caroline's feet. "There you go love."

"Alcohol?" she grabbed the flask.

"No. A little pick-me-up I keep on me for emergencies." Klaus replied. "Maybe you can clear some of this up for us. We did a spell to find Hayley but here you are in not the most ideal location."

Caroline gulped the flask down and colour flooded her cheek, her eyes brightened and her voice cleared. "O-Neg. Good taste or shall I put it down to your stalker tendencies?"

"Good taste sweetheart. How are you in New Orleans?" Klaus replied with a smirk.

"What do you want with Hayley?" Caroline's eyes glinted in the dark. "Just some leverage love."

"Really so this has nothing to do with her magical miracle baby?" Caroline snapped at him. Klaus stared at her, shocked.

"What do you know of Hayley and the baby?" Elijah stormed back towards the empty doorway.

Caroline stood in the dark and crept along the back wall, staying out of the light. "I know everything." She hissed at them. "About Hayley, the deal to take down Marcel, Agnes and her plot to destroy the baby, Sabrina the teenage witch. And I know about how you managed to break the link and now Hayley's missing." She paced back and forth across the back of the room.

"Most of all, I know what is really going on here. The witches have kept me quite informed. It's all part of their plan and so far you've followed it perfectly." She glared up at the brothers.

"How do you know this?" Elijah demanded while Klaus had retreated to the back of the room, he stared at the dark room where the love of his life was trapped with a rat for companionship.

"How long have you been here Caroline?" Klaus whispered at the same time as his brother.

"Well let's see, the last I remember is two weeks after graduation, I just got my acceptance letter for Whitmore. I'm guessing some time has passed." Klaus and Elijah gasped.

"Love, that's over three months ago." Caroline made a noncommittal sound and continued pacing.

"May I ask how you have not desiccated? You seem to be in a bit of poor condition when we arrived." Elijah said. Caroline paused in her pacing and turned towards the door still sheltered by the shadows.

"Well the witches gave me enough blood to not desiccate but not enough that I could try stage an escape attempt. After all if I dessicate the spell no longer works."

"What spell? And why are you lurking in the shadows? Surely you're not that annoyed with me," Klaus asks while testing the barrier with his foot.

Caroline retreated further into the dark. The brothers lost sight of her silhouette but heard her body slide down the wall to sit on the floor. They heard a quiet sob before she remained quiet for a few minutes. Elijah shared a look of impatience with his brother but Niklaus was too focused on the girl in the room. Klaus stepped forward and pressed against the barrier.

"Caroline. Love. Please tell me what spell they did on you." Elijah watched carefully as his brother spoke so softly in tones that he had only ever heard Niklaus use with Rebekah and Henrik. He understood why Niklaus resented Hayley. He never wanted her and it damaged his hopes with this baby vampire. He was in love with this girl.

"Do you remember how you saved me Caroline from Silas? Let me do this for you. I've gotten quite good at saving you what with all the practice." Klaus let out a soft chuckle.

"Imitata corporis." She whispered. The brothers exchanged a confused glance while Elijah pulled out his phone, a message open on the screen.

**Marcel is here, drinking. Have you found Hayley yet? **

**From Rebekah**

"I guess I have something to confess to you Klaus. About Hayley and the night of the prom." Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper and both brothers attention was now fixed on the darkness.

"Hayley's not pregnant." She continued. Klaus shook his head. "Caroline." He said. "It's true. We were together and this is really happening. I'm going to be a father."

"You didn't let me finish. The night of the prom, do you remember? I came to return the dress that night after Tyler came to visit me. I never told you what happened." She said, shuffling slightly on the stone floor.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Caroline stood in the middle of the room in shock after Tyler had flashed out of the room. It had been perfect, her prom had sucked until Tyler came and made it so perfect with a romantic dance. It was all so Romeo and Juliet._

"_I have to go." Tyler said reluctantly, still holding her around her waist. She grabbed his face kissing him desperately on the lips muttering, 'I know.' _

_But then he pulled away from her, hands gripping her upper arms and holding her at a distance. _

"_Tyler?" she questioned, confused. _

"_I…I'm… Caroline, I'm not coming back." He said hesitating. She throws his hands off her arms. "What?" her voice starting to shake. _

"_Caroline, I'm the alpha of a pack in the Appalachians. They need me." He stepped back from her._

"_Spare me the crap, Tyler. What's really going on?" Caroline snaps folding her arms across her chest, holding them to her so tightly she can feel the pain of the delicate beading of the dress jamming into her arms. _

"_Caroline. Being away from you has made me realise that I'm a wolf and you are a vampire. You will never be a wolf and I think that's what I need." _

"_What the hell? I don't writhe around in agony every month to turn into some bloody dog and go for a romp in the woods with you, so I'm not good enough for you! Don't do this to me again, Tyler. I can't keep watching you walk out of my life never knowing when you are going to come back." Caroline starts screaming, the tears of anger and frustration build up in her eyes and start to run down her cheeks._

_Tyler stomps to the other side of the room and throws his hands up in the air. "You don't understand Caroline. I have nothing left here." Caroline stumbles back at the sharpness of his words. "You have me." She whispers. _

"_No I don't, Caroline. Let's be realistic, why are we together? The truth is, I don't know. So I'm going to do what I must. Find a way to make Klaus pay for what he did to my mom but until then, I need a family. And my pack is my family now." he_ _answers. She doesn't reply. _

"_Goodbye Caroline." He walks over to her, gently placing his hands on the sides of her face and planting a soft kiss on her forehead as her sobs wrack her body. She doesn't watch him leave but feels the rush of air brush her face, when she looks up she's the only one in the room._

"So you and the orphan Lockwood broke up that night? I can't say I'm not absolutely delighted, love. And it certainly explains some things, but what has this got to do with Hayley's pregnancy?" Klaus states a large smirk plastered across his face.

"Explains things? Do you think that low of me Klaus?" Caroline's sharp laugh echoes around the walls.

"Explains what exactly?" Elijah cuts across his brother's reply.

**Flashback**

_She walked out of the house after slipping into the discreet black bodycon dress she had chosen for the prom after-party, with some killer black heels. The pins had been pulled from her hair allowing the blonde curls to tumble down her shoulders. Her only adornment was a chunky, silver, wraparound bracelet that almost reached her elbow. _

_She glanced back at the house and noted with muted pride that everything was perfect for the party. _Just keep going, Caroline. Don't focus on it. Keep going. _Her mantra continued as she walked to her car the prom gown carefully wrapped in its bag. She places it carefully on the passenger seat_. It's probably older than her nosy, batty old neighbour who's still clinging to this side of the grave with every arthritic, swollen finger she can still bend. Mom and I used to joke that she'd outlive us all. Well I guess she's outlived me so far anyway, technically.

_Walking_ _round to the driver side, she senses someone behind her. Turning she notices that there is no one, she opens her door but before she can get in, she feels hands grab her temples and pain sears through her head. Through her pain she can sense three women and one man who holds her head tightly. In his deep reverberating voice, he speaks. "Cuore igne aeterno creatori. Per mortem hanc vitam damus." Two women hold a third between them, the man releases her head before drawing a blade and running it across the woman's throat. The fire sears through her head and travels down her body before it becomes too much. Screaming she grabs her head and then falls to the ground. _

"Ah! I see where this is going." Klaus interrupts. "Feeling a little regretful, baby vampire."

"Do you ever shut up? Now let me finish." Caroline snaps back.

**Flashback**

S_he pulls at the Mickelson mansion and grabs the dress. She walks straight in and finds Klaus hovering in the same room she had found him earlier, this time he is lounging on the leather sofa, book in hand and tumbler of scotch in the other. _

"_Well, was it everything you dreamed of love?" he asks while he rakes her body with his eyes. _

"_Yes. A typical Mystic Falls event; vampires, witches, and an almost death." She saunters over to him, placing the dress on a nearby chair. She passes by him pouring herself a scotch. He raises his eyebrow and smirks watching her act so at ease in his home. "I came to say thank you for the dress and to return it, obviously." She waves her hand at the dress. She throws back the drink and turns to get another but his hand is already on the bottle. _

"_And drown your sorrows apparently too." He takes her glass and pours another round for both of them. _

"_Don't be ridiculous. I have no sorrows, just the healthy hormones of a baby vampire." She gasps smacking her hand over her mouth, while Klaus chuckles. _

"_Ah yes! The torment of being newly turned." He laughs. _

"_Stop it!" she grabs at him giggling but he dodges her hands, taking the bottle with him. _

_He darts around the room as Caroline chases him screaming at him to stop. "The urges that rise not only for blood, but for the pleasurably pounding of...Mummfg" He gets out before her hand clamps down on his mouth. He reaches out a hand and pushes back an errant curl that has fallen over her face, dragging the back of his hand across her cheek. Her hand falls from his mouth and drops to his chest. Their bodies so close their breath mingles and he can feel the touch of her breasts against him every time she breathes in. "You're drunk," he whispers. Their lips drawing closer together. _

"_No I'm not." She whispers back before pressing her lips to his. At first it's soft, a curious caress of flesh before the wolf rises in him and his urgency claims her body with teeth, tongue and hands. Gasping for breath when his lips travel down her neck in countering nips and soothing licks, her hands busy pulling his jacket off while his reach under her dress sliding it up and grabbing the exposed flesh kneading and pulling it tight to his body. He slams her against the wall yet despite the painful sound of the collision she feels nothing as he has cradled her body from the impact. He pulls back to look at her face and her blue eyes stare back at him heavy with lust and lips swollen from his possessive kisses. _

"_Caroline," he rasps out unable to stop his hands from continually caressing her body. Her hand smothers his mouth and his words. _

"_Don't. I want this." She says before grabbing his dirty blonde curls and forcing his lips to meet hers once again. _

Elijah stands awkwardly listening to the direction this tale is going. Klaus notices his reaction with amusement. "I think we'll spare my brother the vivid details, love." He grins.

"Now if I remember correctly, you darted out of my house very quickly that night, what was it you were muttering now, oh yes, something along the lines of 'this meant nothing'?" Klaus continues.

"Something like that," Caroline concedes.

"As fascinating as this isn't can we skip ahead to how this concerns Hayley and the baby," Elijah cuts across the two of them.

"She's not pregnant. Well everything continues in Mystic Falls, graduation comes and goes. Then two weeks later, I'm walking up my drive when I get darted like some sort of safari animal." Caroline sniffs indignantly. "It wasn't vervain though, some other sort of paralysing potion to take down vampires. Next thing I know I'm stuck down here in New Orleans, with some crazy witches babbling on about harvests and reaping."

"I'm still failing to see how this concerns Hayley," Elijah snaps his frustration building at this Vampire's delaying story and Niklaus's obvious devotion to her attention.

Caroline's laugh bounces around the room. "Oh gosh! She got to you didn't she. Well she is a great actress, I'll give her that." Elijah shuffles and straightens his jacket. "Hayley is the reason I'm here in the first place. She made a deal with the witches in exchange for information about her family."

Elijah's heart starts to pound a little faster. Yes, he had felt a certain attraction to the little wolf girl, but surely not another woman he sets his sights on would betray him.

"The spell they cast on me linked me to Hayley. Imitata Corporis. It means Masquerade of the flesh." The brothers watch as Caroline shuffles out of the darkness and into the light. They freeze in shock, both staring at her. And there was no denying her next words, the brothers eyes were fixed on her.

"It mirrors the changes in my body on hers. She's not pregnant. I am."

* * *

**A/N**

**Muahaha! That's all folks for now. Let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me.**

'**Til next time, Katy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My God guys! You are truly amazing! I was bombarded with lovely reviews and so many favs, and follows that I am uploading this chapter early just because you guys are super amazing. **

**REVIEW TIME**

**Little Missy123**** – Aww thank you. I've hit bit of a roadblock with When Doves Cry but am by no means giving up on it. So keep an eye out for that because I should have the next chapter up by Friday, the weekend at the latest. **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**** – Thanks. I know poor Elijah, but I love him so much, so there's hope around the corner, closer than you think. ;-) I hope to clear up the Mystic Falls lack of communication in chapter 5, but TVD is killing me and I'm loving the NOLA side of things at the moment so perhaps a few key characters will be traveling down. As for Tyler, please don't kill me, but I don't like him…like at all. And the idea of Forwood makes me physically sick. **

**SPOILER FOR TVD EPISODE 5X06, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP PAST THE BRACKETS!**

**(And I couldn't have been happier that they broke up! The reason he gave was exactly what I've been thinking since season 3; there is no reason they are together, except for some twisted determination to not let Klaus get his way.) **

**Regarding his lame ass excuse, yeah it was. But I needed him out of the way for now. If you're a Tyler fan, I'm sorry. He's not gonna be a good guy in this story and there might be a bit of Tyler bashing. I never like doing things straight up, so his "excuse" is really a cover story for his own agenda involving Caroline and a few others. He's just around the corner. Hope that clears things up :D **

**p.s. you never let me get away with anything and that really helps me iron out the wrinkles in my story. I love constructive criticism. So thanks! :D**

**Lu Mach ****– Haha! Your review made me laugh out loud. Thank you so much.**

**lulubell76**** – Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying it. The inspiration that reviews give me really does help me to update faster.**

**LitLover101**** – thank you. I was getting really excited writing that last chapter because it's the scene that first came to me and I've really been building the story around that scene. **

**alex121**** – Hehe! I love little endings like that. So if my inspiration bubble keeps rolling down his hill, there's probably going to be a lot more endings like it. **

**regrets-collect93 ****– You are seriously amazing. Thank you for your review. I can't say enough how much they help keep me going and how happy they make me.**

**sandiw1875**** – Thanking you. I know, but I love Elijah. Sometimes he so much more badass than Klaus and so suave :D Phew shivers hehe. **

**karmen238**** – YEAH! My plan worked than. **** when I was writing it I was like 'build it. Build it. Build it…..wait…a little bit more… Now drop it like it's hot.' Ha! I concede to your demands, here is your next chapter.**

**Hazel21**** - I know right! I know Elijah is a bit excessive with the concern but this was the only hope he saw for his family to be together. And for once in a very long time they were working together with the common goal of looking after this baby, so all his focus was on Hayley and this baby because of the importance they hold for the hope of his family ever being a family. I'll just say this about the whole Hayley situation; in the words of Elijah, 'No one hurts my family and gets away with it. No one.' **

**helimoen – ****WOW! What an awesome review thank you. Elijah sees this child as an opportunity despite its mother. However, this ploy is going to render him a little out of sorts and he might not be as eager to jump in to the 'you're a part of this family now' parade like he did with Hayley. Yeah Caroline has really been through it, we'll get a better look at her time spent there over time. Klaus is definitely happier with this arrangement but it's not going to be all sunshine and roses right away. I will be explaining the Mystic Falls lack of communication in chapter 5, think Bonnie but with a little more credibility. As for Caroline's decision once she gets out, like I said it's not going to be sunshine and roses, and there are a lot of players in this game. Once Caroline is out of this situation she has a lot to come to terms with and among them are the questions you asked. I've got part of the next chapter written up, but I want to stay canon to as many things as possible so you can expect one update a week after the latest episodes to see how much I can integrate into this tory, maybe more if my muse really hits me. :D**

**To guest – thank you for your review. SPOILER! I know when I saw the latest episode with that little moment where Marcel knew he had an ace up his sleeve after the visit to the house and you could see it all over Klaus' face. He had been well and truly duped and he knew it, that moment to me made the episode. The whole idea of the Originals being played successfully by the enemy, I think is brilliant. **

**Song on repeat: Fangs by Little Red Lung**

* * *

"_What do you fear, lady?" [Aragorn] asked._

"_I fear a cage," [Eowyn] said. "To stay behind bars, until use or old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire."_

J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Return of the King_

* * *

The brothers stood silent staring at the dirty, blonde, and obviously pregnant vampire. She stands there waiting, lips pursed and eyebrow cocked. The silence stretches on and she throws her head back and scoffs.

"Ugh!"

She spins in a circle and rubs under her bump. They still stare at her, "Seriously! You." She jabs a finger in the direction of Elijah. "You, I heard, were absolutely ecstatic over this baby, granted it wasn't where you thought it as, but still. And you." She turns to Klaus, "And you, why are you acting like this? Haven't you already adjusted to the idea of being a dad yet? And what the hell Klaus, is it such an abominable idea to have me carrying your child or is Hayley who you want to do that?" her voice gets louder and louder during the rant and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"God damn it! I can't stop crying. Ugh! Why can't I stop crying?" her tears now running down her face, she puts her face in her hands. The motion snaps Klaus out of his shock and he walks closer to the barrier.

"Easy love, it's just hormones."

"Don't tell me 'it's just hormones.' What the hell do you know about it? You had the easy part of this bloody experiment."

Elijah coughed to cover a chuckle at the statement and Caroline's sharp glance in his direction.

"Okay, Caroline. We need to know what is anchoring this spell down. Clearly, you have been in here for quite a while so we know it's not tied to a lunar or solar event. There must be some 'thing' that holds the spell in place. Caroline, we will get you out of here and keep you safe. Do you have any idea what the item is?" Elijah says. Caroline shakes her head. "I don't know. I wasn't exactly lucid when I arrived."

Elijah grimaces and turns to Klaus. The brothers stare at each other and Carline watches their silent conversation as the time lengthens and Klaus' expression gets more and more desperate and angry. He spins away from Elijah aggressively and hits the wall screaming in frustration. Elijah turns to Caroline opening his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

"Don't," she whispers her breath stuttering as she sees his expression of regret and Klaus' anger. "I know what you're going to say," she continues. She moves toward the barrier, one hand touching her bump. Klaus flashes toward her. They are so close, it reminds Caroline of the night he was trapped in Elena's living room and she had asked him to show mercy. Except this time she was on the other side of that barrier.

"I will save you Caroline. I always do." He says placing one hand on the barrier.

"I know." She sobs as tears began running down her face. "But not today, right?" Klaus claws at the air but his fingers don't move any further, his chest heaves as Elijah pulls him by the shoulders.

"We will be back Caroline, do not despair. But we do not have it in our power to save you now." He says tugging on Klaus his brother's desperation and futility fuelling his anger. But they have no choice. All three snap their heads up at the sound of a car pulling up.

"We will be back Caroline. But we have no way of breaking this spell and no way of knowing what else they have that could hurt you." He pulls on Klaus' arm.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Klaus screams, his hybrid features taking over his face.

"And we have no idea what that would do to Caroline. They have bested us Klaus, we must assume they have more backup plans concerning her. We cannot risk her or the baby without knowing what other cards the witches have in their hand." Elijah snaps at his brother. "Come." He says as his brother stares desperately at the young girl.

As they flash away the image is seared into their minds; Caroline remained at the barrier one hand on the protruding stomach and one on the barrier. Tears stained tracks down her dirty cheeks and her body shook with sobs.

* * *

Sophie stepped out of the battered jeep grabbing a bulging backpack in her hand. She glances around the surrounding wilderness before darting into the abandoned house. She doesn't see the figure step out from behind a tree. It leans against the tree swinging a chain in their hand.

Caroline swiped the tears from her face and takes a few deep breaths to calm her breathing down. She will not let them see her cry. She turns away from the woman coming down the stairs.

"How are you today, Caroline?" Sophie asks before looking up and quirking an eyebrow at the gaping hole where the door should be. "I guess I won't be needing this." She says tucking the key on a chain in back into her pocket and tosses the backpack to Caroline.

"I see you had visitors. I'm guessing they were surprised to see you here." She sits on one of the lower steps watching as Caroline tears open the bag and grabs the box of Pop-tarts out, shoving one into her mouth. Sophie doesn't take the hint that she's not in the mood to talk.

"So which one was it? Klaus? Elijah? Both? It doesn't matter, they have no way of getting you out and we're linked so it looks like I have all the cards and they have no choice but to give me Davina." Caroline looks up and shoves another Pop-tart in her mouth. She would have sneered but there was too much food in her mouth so she settled on glaring up at Sophie as she wipes the dusting of icing from her lips. She sits cross-legged on the floor sorting through the bag of freeze-dried foods, bottled water, a bottle of prenatal vitamins, and one soda bottle filled with blood. Sophie raise her eyebrow,

"Hmm, you know I thought you would be delighted to talk to someone after being alone for so long but I'm guessing your visitor sufficed. So if you don't mind I'm going to go now, I have some Originals I need to deliver an ultimatum to." She pushes herself up and dusts off her jeans. "This will all be over as soon as I get Davina and you'll be free." She walks up the stairs calling back, "Don't eat all the food at once. I won't be back 'til the weekend." And with that she's gone.

Caroline scoffs and tosses her lank hair over her shoulder. "I thought you'd enjoy my company, Caroline," she mocks in a high pitched voice. She grabs some Pepperami and chews on the end of it. "Yeah like a bullet to the head and I know what that feels like." Pulling out a packet of salted crackers, she breaks off a corner and scatters it outside the door. "Bob," she calls out making little kissy noises. His little pointed face peeks out from behind the stairs his nose twitching, he freezes before scurrying back into the dark. Caroline huffs and looks up at the figure at the top of the stairs.

"Please tell me you've lost your mind and are talking to your imaginary friend and are not actually befriending a rat."

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

The figure walks gingerly down the stairs and grimaces in disgust at the filth sticking to their shoes.

"It's very simple, sweet pea. You do something for me and I'll do something for you." They reply.

"Isn't that always the way with Katherine Pierce?" the blonde replies looking at the doppelganger smirking in front of her.

* * *

Hayley walked along the dirt track following the scrawled directions Sophie had written for her. This was it. She would finally meet the pack her family belonged to. The trees were getting denser with each mile and Hayley was delighted that the bump was gone now, or she would have been exhausted five miles back. Plus, she loved her little jean shorts and that bump as killing her physique. If she had to dress in one of those stupid, Dracula's virgin victim dresses again she would have killed herself. As soon as the spell linking her to Caroline was broken, she had had to run for the hills. With her end of the bargain held up, Sophie had given her the directions to the pack with the warning that last she had heard a lone wolf had killed their alpha and was now in charge. Before she was free to go her own way however, there was one more stop to be made to the Master Puppeteer of all diabolical plans from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, the Queen Bitch Manipulator herself, Miss Katherine Pierce. Granted, she was human now but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

So she met with her. Her last duty. One charm for the little madam's promise that her whereabouts would never be revealed to the Original family. The anchor to Caroline's barrier spell, Sophie had entrusted it to Hayley because she would be the last person the Originals would suspect. To be honest, Hayley was ecstatic to be rid of the thing. The Originals would be pissed enough with her once all was revealed but she was hoping that with the distraction of the Caroline phase about to rock their world, she could disappear while they weren't looking. That charm was suicide and Katherine was welcome to it. Hayley thought as the trees finally began to clear and a small campsite appeared in front of her along with the comforting smell of werewolves. She struts over to a well-muscled man in his early thirties with piercing green eyes and short, dark beard.

"Hey. I'm looking for this pack my family used to be a part of it. I have no one and I need a place to stay, which one of you do I talk to about that?" she asks. The man straightens before pointing his hammer at a defined back in a worn leather jacket, "That's the alpha over there. Leather jacket." The man bends back over to hammer the tent peg into the ground. She mutters a thanks before striding over to 'Leather Jacket'.

"Hey," is all she gets out before Leather Jacket stands up and turns to her.

"Tyler!" she gasps before noticing the phone at his ear. She doesn't notice how the pack has come closer to their alpha, effectively surrounding her. What scares her is his face, it shows no emotion, hardened and blank of emotion. A spike of fear runs down her spine and he can smell it. His lip quirks slightly.

"She's here. I know what I have to do Katherine." He says before hanging up the phone, his eyes never once leaving her face.

"Tyler?" her voice shakes as she steps back from him. But that's all she says before the pack grab her and force a rope into her mouth. The man with the rope has gloves on and the wolfsbane burns her lips, tongue and throat as they yank her to the ground securing the rope behind her head. Her screams are muffled and she pleads to him with her eyes but Tyler stands there watching her.

Katherine paces in front of the doorway twirling the chain around her hand catching the little green ball at the end. She hangs up the phone and tucks it into her back pocket.

* * *

"Right. So where were we? Ah yes. This…" She swings the chain in front of Caroline. "…is the anchor to that pesky spell. I'm going to set you free and drop you to Klaus and then _you_ owe _me_ a favour." Caroline clambers to her feet, hope brightening her eyes.

"And what do you want in exchange?" she says eagerly, pulling at the too-small top that's riding up her bump. Katherine watches the movement and observes the girl's filthy clothes and hair. She looks back up at Caroline.

"I'll tell you when we're in the car," she replies before dropping the chain to the ground and smashing the ball with her black heel.

* * *

The car drove along the road and Caroline had the window down all the way. She looks over at Katherine.

"How did you get it?" she asks genuinely curious. "I didn't even know what it was." Katherine looks over at the girl.

"It's a survival tactic. Always know what the leverage is going to be before your enemy even realises there is a war brewing." She replies before turning up a long drive.

"So you knew about Hayley and all this." The blonde says looking out the window and watching the mansion come closer.

"Hayley was a means to an end. She was supposed to die but the sneaky little dog turned to the one person she knew I would never go near." Katherine states. "But plans change, Caroline. And I find myself in a situation I never imagined. But I adapt to survive." She pulls up the car a short stretch from the house. She turns in her seat to look at Caroline. "I learned a long time ago to tie up loose ends, that way they can never lead back to you." She pauses and looks at the house.

Caroline opens the door and gets out closing the door. She turns back to her murderer, her manipulator and suddenly her saviour. "Thank you. But I have to ask why? I was leverage enough in that cell, you could have asked for this without me. It would have worked just as well with just the anchor."

Katherine sighs putting the car in gear, "Yes it would have." She looks at Caroline's bump. "I guess I have always had a soft spot for pregnant women. Go in." The car tires spin on the gravel and the car begins its descent down the long drive.

* * *

Caroline walks the last few minutes of the drive to the house. Nervous and shaking. She could feel the panic, the fear, the stress, the pain and the isolation she had so carefully tucked down inside her begin to well up. She didn't bother to knock, she was too tired. Walking in the house she could hear the raised voices of all three originals up the corridor. She pushes open the door and sees all three turn to her, a mixture of shock and relief splashed across their faces.

"Caroline," Klaus whispers. And that was all it took she fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. All the buried emotion bubbling to the surface. All consuming was her pain that she didn't even notice his arms around her or hear his whispered mantra of her name.

* * *

**Okay guys. That was chapter 4. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up before Sunday. Because you guys are so amazing, here's a little sneak peek.**

_She was standing in his study screaming at him to stay away from her. His siblings stood awkwardly in the corners of the room._

"_Don't you dare, Klaus." She shouts the hand outstretched before her is shaking. "You don't get to make that decision, not after what I've been through."_

"_Caroline. I had no idea about any of this. You must believe me." He pleads trying to step closer to her but she backs away, bumping into his desk. Tears are pouring down her cheeks again and it pains him to see her so distraught. _

"_I know that." She hiccups trying to breathe deeply. Her voice getting louder and louder with every sentence. "I know, but all I see when I look at you is her. And how safe she was. And how warm she was. And how comfortable she was. And how well cared for she was when I was in that room. When I was cold and scared and sleeping on dirty straw. And starving. And the only thoughts keeping me sane was my internal debate whether to turn it off or not!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my reviewers: thank you so much for your inspirational messages, they are my addiction. I got a huge amount of love for the Katholine/Katoline friendship so I think I'll develop a little something for the fans of that in the coming chapters just for you guys. And quite a few hates for Hayley, there will be consequences for her actions including those in season 4 of TVD. And a request for Bob to return! That made my day :D **

**Flashbacks in italics.**

**To a certain "Guest", I know you didn't ask a question but I'm going to defend my story– Yes, Caroline cries a lot, she's hormonal and distraught over what she has been through. This doesn't mean that she isn't strong. Does crying mean that you are a weak person? And no it's not to show that pregnancy makes you weak. Pregnancy is an obstacle for her that she never even knew existed for vampires. I wold like to state that I in no way believe that pregnancy makes you weak. Okay, so because she's been through numerous tortures and losses already and managed to cope with them, the fact that she is having a bit of a breakdown means she's losing her strength? No. She's suffering, she's had many emotional and physical hurts. She'd be an emotionless psychopath if they didn't affect her at some point. She's not weaker than when she was as a human and it's not because of a magical pregnancy. She was trapped by a barrier spell. Similar to the one Klaus got trapped with at Elena's house. He didn't have a 'magical pregnancy' and it didn't make him weak, it's magic. She was weak because she was starving for blood. As for getting pregnant without ovulation, I explained this in the third chapter, there was a spell that enabled the pregnancy. Through the death of a sacrifice the spell created a chance for life to be created, without upsetting the balance. As for the whole anything can happen 'as long as it's the fanfiction world', well yes. That's the whole point of fanfiction to be able to express creative license using the characters or plotline of a beloved show, book, film, whatever you want. That is what this whole enterprise is about. People coming together for a love of literature, imagination, and a chance to create stories with characters they love. I hope that clears some things up for you about the story. **

**SONG: Depth over Distance by Ben Howard**

* * *

"_There's a sorrow and pain in everyone's life, but every now and then there's a ray of light that melts the loneliness on your heart and brings comfort like hot soup and a soft bed."_

Hubert Selby Jr., _Requiem for a Dream_

* * *

Stefan sat at the kitchen table and sipped the hot, black coffee. He missed his friend but he understood she needed time away from his town and all it's horrible past and despairing future.

"Have you spoken to her, Liz?" he asked taking another gulp of his coffee. The sheriff sat opposite him in full uniform eating a bagel. She nods.

"Yeah. I spoke to her last week." She looks up at his worried expression and wipes crumbs from her mouth. "Look Stefan, I know you miss her, I do too. But you've got to let her breathe. My daughter's been through so much with everything that's happened since you arrived in Mystic Falls. This is the first time she's escaped this town and she sounds fine. So let her enjoy it," she pushes up from the table and puts her plate in the sink, grabbing a travel cup and pouring what's left of her coffee into it. Stefan throws back the rest of his coffee and stands up.

"I know that, Liz. But it's just not like her to not talk to me. I get her messages but they seem so distant." Liz grabs her keys off the counter and walks with Stefan out of the house. She pauses before getting into the cruiser, turning to the younger Salvatore. "I'm worried Liz. This is just too strange. She's not acting like herself and with everything that has happened with Silas and Quetsiyah I can't help this sick feeling that something's wrong with Caroline." He looks at the blonde in front of him, his brow furrowed. She sighs.

"She's with Tyler in the Appalachians, she calls me once a week when they go into town and get reception, but if you're that worried I'll ring her when I'm on break at lunch, tell her to give you a call. Okay? I'll call you later, let you know what she said." She says before hopping into the car and driving off. Stefan watches the car pull off, pulling out his phone.

"Stefan. Hey. What's up?" Elena answers.

"Do you have Tyler's number? I need to get hold of Caroline." He replies trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Umm…no I don't. He switched numbers when Klaus ran him out of town. The only ones who have his new number are Care and Matt. Look I got a message from Caroline a few days ago, Stefan. She sounded fine. Complaining about living at a campsite and the lack of shops in the town but otherwise she sounded happy, Stef. She's with Tyler, he'll look after her." Elena says. Stefan yells in frustration.

"Ugh! Elena! You don't know if she 'sounded' happy, because you haven't spoken to her, you only have messages. Look, I have to go." He hangs up and flashes to the Grill, before spotting Matt studiously wiping the same spot over and over again, a large frown on his face.

"Hey Matt. Can I get Tyler's number off you?" he leans back when Matt startles.

"Oh, Stefan. Err…yeah sure." He grabs his phone and scrolls through the contacts distracted.

"You okay?" Stefan asks genuinely concerned. Matt just nods.

"Just some stuff going on." He sighs.

"Yeah. It's been a bit hectic." Matt laughs. "That's an understatement. Here ya go."

"Thanks Matt. Take it easy." Stefan says, walking out the Grill and dialling the number on the screen.

"Caroline. It's your mom. Give me a call when you can and will you call Stefan he's worried about you. So…I love you and I hope you're coming home soon to tell me everything and show me everything you bought too. I'll see you soon, Sweety." Liz hangs up.

"Tyler. It's Stefan." He says walking towards his house, straining to hear the other side with all the shouting going on in the background. "Do you know where Caroline is? I really need to talk to her. I'm kind of worried about her."

"Hey man. Yeah, I know where she is." The hybrid says, shouting at others to keep it down.

"Excellent. Can you pass me onto her?" he lets out a whoosh of relief, that summer drowning had really made him paranoid. Liz was right.

"I said I knew where she was Stefan. Not that she was here." Stefan's smile dropped and he paused in his step.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" he cries as a scream echoes in the background with jeers and howls following close behind. "TYLER! What the hell is going on?"

"Shut her up!" Tyler shouts before replying. "If I were you Stefan, I'd forget this and stay the hell out of it. There are bigger things at play here then you ever could imagine. So I suggest you focus on your own drama in Mystic Falls." He hangs up.

* * *

Klaus sat on the bed stroking her damp hair in a soothing motion. She was swaddled by the blanket and surrounded by several downy pillows. She was watching the light drapes billow in and out as the window was flung wide open, at her request. She had been quiet for a few hours so far, but he knew that it would just take a bit of time.

_He held Caroline in his arms gently rocking her back and forth, her sobs had quietened but her body still shook. He murmured soft words of comfort. He didn't even notice that Rebekah had left the room, she appeared beside him, kneeling down and whispering in his ear. He nodded at her before placing his arm under Caroline's legs and scooping her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. He turned toward his siblings and with a muttered word of gratitude he left the room. _

_Elijah turned to his little sister and cocked his head curiously. What had he missed in Mystic Falls? Rebekah smiled at him. _

"_You missed it. It was all very romantic and surreal to see Nik like that. You need not fear him abandoning his child now Elijah. He adores her." She heads to the door, "I might even be tempted to say he might love her. It's annoying." She says leaving a shocked suited Original standing in the room alone._

_Klaus walked into the marble bathroom and sat the little vampire on the cushioned seat. He slowly pulled her top up and she lifted her arms. He pulls it over her head and grabbing her legs slides the small boots off one at a time, before tugging on the waistband of her leggings and dragging them off. He never paused in his actions, his motions fluid and gentle as he removed her underwear. Picking her back up he places her in the claw-footed tub that was steaming softly, courtesy of Rebekah. Although she was naked in front of him, he felt nothing but the deepest urge to comfort her in her time of need. Despite all the times he had saved her, she had never needed him more than at that moment. _

_He grabs a small jug left beside the tub and filling it with the heated water, he places one hand under her chin and tips her head back gently cupping her cheek. She closes her eyes and he pours the water over her hair running his hands through the knots, gently teasing them apart and repeating the action. Two hours and three refills later, and Caroline was sitting on the edge of a bed in a spare pair of Rebekah's pyjama watching Klaus pick up the soaked towels and placing them in a laundry basket. Caroline smiled at the domestic action and the hybrid noticed it with a quiet sigh of relief. _

"_Don't worry, love, I have a maid to take of it. I'm not completely domesticated despite my sibling's best efforts." _

_He smiles that crooked smile as Caroline flops back across the bed, and the down-filled duvets billow up around her. The bump didn't look as big now that she was wearing a better fitting top but it was still there, noticeably, when the loose cotton top rode up as she stretched her arms above her head. _

_It only takes a moment for her eyes to start drooping and he grabs the blanket and manoeuvres her legs under it, tucking her in and stroking her hair. He walks over to the window to pull across the drapes. Walking to the other window, he finally hears her._

"_Don't. Leave it open." _

_He walks back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and resumes stroking her hair. _

A knock at the door disturbs his quiet contemplation of her face. Elijah walks in carrying a tray, Caroline sits up straight smelling the food immediately.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving," she says eagerly as he sets the tray on her lap. The thick and creamy vegetable soup was steaming, releasing its aroma into the room and she almost hear the crunch the fresh roll would make when she tore into it and she wasn't wrong. The glass of water clinked as the ice-cubs rattled in the glass. It only took minutes to eat but it was the best meal she'd had in ages, uncaring that the two brothers were watching her.

She looks up as she drains the water.

"Would you like some more?" Elijah asks as he gathers the tray, "Or anything else?"

She smiles up at him, "No thanks…erm…but," she looks at Klaus, "Can I use your phone? I need to call my mom." He pulls it out of his jacket pocket and hands it over.

"Tell me love, how is it none of the Mystic Falls gang of misfits has come to your rescue?" he remarks watching her twist the phone in her hands.

"They took my phone and made me call my mom every week they said if I revealed anything they would make me miscarry the baby. I think Sophie's been sending messages to the others she asked me once how I would reply to Elena's message." She mumbled all her attention focused on the phone.

Klaus stood up abruptly and walked to the window. When he speaks his voice is quiet and sharp, "Why didn't you? This would all be over for you Caroline. There would be no torture, no months of solitude and starvation." His voice increases in tempo and decibel. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FREE CAROLINE! FREE OF THAT BABY AND FREE OF ANY TIES TO ME! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT? WHY WOULD YOU SUFFER?"

He pants grabbing the window frame and leaning on it as he shook with anger. Elijah had discreetly moved closer to Caroline's bed, fearful of his brother's fits of rage. Caroline stared at the hybrid,

"If I lost that baby, I lost my one and only chance of being a mother." Klaus turned to look at her as she continues. "I was never Elena, the dream of a husband, a white picket fence and two point five kids was never my dream. I never wanted that. No, that's not what I mean. I guess I never thought about it because I thought I had my whole life ahead of me to think of those things. But when I became a vampire, I realised all the things I would never have. I will never have a home because my neighbours will notice I never age. I will never have children or grandchildren. I will never be normal." She looks down at the bedcovers and played with the delicate stitching.

"Becoming a vampire made me realise a lot of things. Everything changed. I gave up so much, I suffered through so much and I did things I regret. But this change, I accept it. I worked at it and became a better person. It's not easy but I did it and you were right," she catches Klaus' eyes again, "I like what I am now. This pregnancy was unexpected but I don't regret it. To the witches this is leverage over you, to Elijah this is a chance at family. This child may have been created through magic, but it is still _my _baby. My father is dead. My mother is not immortal, Silas' attempt on her life just made me realise even more how fragile she is and how there will come a day when I have no one. This baby is a miracle, and I won't turn that down."

Tears gathered in Klaus' eyes and a small smile graced his lips. But her gaze sharpened as did her voice. "It has nothing to do with you or ties to you." His smile dropped and he stormed out of the room, she heard the front door slam and the fragile glass window beside it shatter.

Elijah looked up at her, tray in hand. She stared back at him unafraid. "If you don't mind, I'd like to call my mom and then get some sleep." He nodded just as the bedroom door slammed open.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with Nik? Do I need to remind you all that this house is over two hundred years old, when you break things here they cannot be replaced!?" Rebekah stormed into the room shouting. Elijah turned to his sister and gently grabbed her arm with one hand.

"Come sister. I believe Caroline would like some rest." He leads his sister out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Caroline listens carefully until she can hear both siblings in the kitchen. Dialling her mother's number she waits while it rings, but hangs up before she can answer. She sighs and purses her lips before dialling a different number, which is immediately answered.

"Klaus?" the voice says. Caroline could have sobbed with relief at the comforting familiarity of the voice.

"Stefan, it's me. Caroline." She replies before being cut off and bombarded with questions. "Wait…hold on…Stefan!" he stops rambling as she says, "I need your help."

* * *

Caroline wakes up as a soft breeze caresses her hair causing it to tickle across her cheek. She gets up and pads across the room to look outside at the impenetrable darkness. _I must have slept the whole day. _Her stomach grumbles aggressively and she heads out the door and wanders along the corridor until she finds the kitchen in all its marble and chrome glory. She rummages through the cupboards and pulls out bread, eggs and cheese. Making a little yelp of success when she finds the frying pan, she begins making her mom's version of French toast. She wanders into the study while it cooks and grabs a pen and paper. Before long, she's sitting at the island with a mound of French toast sandwiches, legs swinging and pen scrawling a list.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks standing sleepily in the doorway. She turns to him surprised before nodding.

"I made some French toast if you want some." She gestures to the plate in front of her. He shakes his head politely before taking the seat opposite her. They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes before she breaks it.

"Okay, give? What is on your mind?" he smirks at her phrasing before replying.

"How did you get out of the cellar? And manage to get to our house of all places in New Orleans?" he sighs, "History has proven again and again that I have a lousy ability to judge people's characters so I'm asking you up front, tell me the truth. What do you intend to do concerning that baby and my brother?"

Caroline finishes the lump of food in her mouth before looking up at him. "The truth. The truth is I don't know. I'm still figuring that out myself. As for lousy judgement, I wouldn't exactly say that…" She pops another piece of toast in her mouth as he quirks an eyebrow in question.

"What makes you say that? Katerina and Hayley, they are just two of the people I trusted and look at what has become of those acquaintances. Even your friend Elena, betrayed my trust on occasion."

Caroline swallows and wipes her hands on a tea-towel. She puts her finger up. "Okay. Hayley is a were-tramp who could never be trusted. You are not the first person she pulled the wool up over their eyes. It is not a weakness to try and see the good in people, it is just an unfortunate side effect that if they turn out to be pure evil that you are the one betrayed. Besides, the bitch may have killed me but Katherine is not pure evil," He cocks his head curiously. "Who do you think got me out of that cellar?"

Elijah leans back in his chair and contemplates that news while Caroline gets up and rummages in the fridge pulling out some cranberry juice before refilling her glass. When she sits back down, he asks.

"What does she want you to do, Caroline? I know Katerina better than most she would not have done this without something in return."

Caroline swirls the glass around. "She could have left me there, Elijah. You would have bargained with her even if I was in there. She could have left me there, but she didn't. She freed me."

"For a price."

"She wants me to ask Klaus for protection. To take her under his protection here."

"I knew it." Elijah snapped. "Is she delusional? Klaus will never endure her presence in this house. Not even for you. Katerina uses everything and everyone she can to her own advantage. Don't mistake her actions for anything but." He gets up sharply from the table and walks toward the door.

"I think we are alike, Elijah." He turns back to her at her words. "We see the good in people. Despite everything, despite the fact that we are usually the one's left to clean up the mess, we cannot help but see hope around every corner and in the darkest of people. You saw it in Katherine once, I see it in Klaus, just as you do."

He walks back to his seat, "How can you say that? After everything you have been through. Are we so hopelessly unfortunate to subject ourselves to disappointment continuously? Sometimes, I find myself praying for the courage to leave Niklaus. To take Rebekah's offer and leave and abandon this endless cycle of betrayal and suffering."

"That is our curse," she replies softly. "But I think you would be wrong to abandon hope now."

"My brother tore through Mystic Falls leaving behind him nothing but destruction and death until he achieved what he wanted. Your friends, your family, your home has been torn apart by his actions. How can you defend him?" Elijah sits in his seat.

"Because he has saved me and he has shown me his humanity. I have seen Klaus at his worst and I have seen him at his weakest and he has shown me his humanity. I told your brother that I knew he was in love with me." Elijah snaps his head up at that remark.

"I told him that anyone capable of love was capable of being saved…"

Elijah reaches across the table and captures Caroline's hand in his. "And do you truly believe that he does love you?"

She stares back into his eyes that are desperately pleading with her to grant him this hope.

"Yes. I do."

He squeezes her hand before letting it go. "Then that is a hope we must cling to." He grabs a piece of the French toast and pops it in his mouth.

"It's good," he mumbles before getting up.

"Thank you, Caroline." He whispers before leaving the room.

* * *

Klaus storms into the sitting room where his siblings were lounging and Caroline was perched on seat furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. He leans against the door and takes another swig of the bourbon

"I thought you were leaving," he gestures angrily at Rebekah who scoffs before replying.

"Dearest brother Elijah, it seems the little mongrel escaped and has returned stone drunk. Did I not advise you to chain him in the garden where he belongs." She continues to file her nails without looking up at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Caroline shouted as she saw the blood all over his shirt and jacket.

"Why? Does it bother you, sweetheart?" he retorts before stumbling into the room swigging more of the drink down his throat.

"Niklaus!" Elijah snaps as his brother heads toward the baby vampire. He snatches up the paper from her lap ignoring her protests.

"What's this then?" he peruses the list carefully. "Number one: Get pre-natal vitamins. Number Two: get a doctor's appointment." He starts laughing as she tries to grab it from him and ignores his brother's pleas to hand it back to her.

"A list, love. Do you think a list is going to fix things? Or does it make you feel I control, huh? Do you feel safe, a list gives you order, control over your life after so many months of being out of control? You're delusional." His head snaps to the side ears ringing from her slap. The silence in the room was deafening. Elijah had frozen halfway across the room as he had attempted to stop his brother's tirade. His features contort to reveal his hybrid face as she storms out, he follows close behind grabbing her and pulling her into the study.

Elijah darts over to his brother, "Stop this. Now." Klaus shrugs him off as he stalks toward the little blonde. "It's number four, I'm really interested in. Get tickets to Mystic Falls. What makes you think I'm going to let you leave my sight. Last night you were so clear about your thoughts about this baby. Well let me share some of mine, dear Caroline."

He pushes her up against the desk, "That baby is part of me too. And I'll be damned if I let you take it away from me."

She glares up at him before pushing him back as she stands in his study and screams at him to stay away from her. His siblings stood awkwardly in the corners of the room. Ready to intervene should tempers rise too dangerously.

"Don't you dare, Klaus." She shouts the hand outstretched before her is shaking. "You don't get to make that decision, not after what I've been through."

"Caroline. I had no idea about any of this. You must believe me. But this child is my family and it will stay with it's family." He pleads suddenly, his voice gentle as he tries to step closer to her but she backs away, bumping back into his desk. Tears are pouring down her cheeks again and it pains him to see her so distraught.

"I know that." She hiccups trying to breathe deeply. Her voice getting louder and louder with every sentence. "I know, but all I see when I look at you is her. And how safe she was. And how warm she was. And how comfortable she was. And how well cared for she was when I was in that room. When I was cold and scared and sleeping on dirty straw. And starving. And the only thoughts keeping me sane was my internal debate whether to turn it off or not! So you don't get a say in this. Because all you want is power. It's the only thing you know. I want to go home, away from this city and away from you." She snaps swiping the tears from her face.

Elijah darts between the two, shoving his brother back and grabbing Caroline's shoulders.

"Caroline. Let's talk about this shall we. Reasonably. We'll sort something out that suits both of you."

"My brother ever the peace maker. I have a better idea." He tosses his bother across the room where he slams into the wall as Rebekah screams and runs to aid Elijah whose head is bleeding. Klaus grabs Caroline by the shoulders forcing her to look at him, "I'm guessing you haven't been taking vervain because it might harm the baby." Elijah struggles up a Rebekah pull on his arm.

"NIKLAUS! STOP THIS!"

He grins at them tightening his grip as Caroline struggles desperately and turns back to her.

"You will not leave these grounds unless you are accompanied by myself or I give you my personal permission to leave. There, there, Caroline. Don't get stressed. It's not good for the baby." he lets go of her as she repeats his demand. She blinks up at him and leans back against the desk, feeling her emotions flooding her body before the compulsion takes over and they fade away.

He steps back and spreads his arms wide. "Problem solved, brother. Don't be angry. Now we can play happy family in our happy little home. Together. Just like you wanted." He chuckles grabbing the bourbon he left on the lower shelf when he stormed in. Gulping it down as he watches his Rebekah awkwardly comfort Caroline with Elijah. He turns to leave but is sent flying across the room.

He picks the glass shards from his hand and wipes his bloody lip before looking at the violent visitor.

"Well this should be fun. Long time no see, _Rippah"_

* * *

**A/N **

**UH OH! Bold Klaus, Bold! **

**Muahahaha. :D**

**Okay, Klaus is a bit all over the place. One way one moment and completely different the next but I don't think that's too ooc. **

**Let me know your thoughts, opinions and any other comments**

**Til next time dearies**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews. I got some amazing, intense reactions to the last chapter, so that was incredible. After some major brain storming I have some pretty cool ideas coming up. I hope you enjoy.**

**Next chapter guys! There are a few scenes from the shows in this chapter, with some tiny alterations. **

**N/B : Silas drained Katherine of the cure, the events of how this happened will be explained by Katherine herself in a later chapter. For now, Katherine is still alive and has escaped to NOLA. Silas is human and Quetsiyah is roaming around Mystic Falls.**

Xo-oX

_Sorry__ means you feel the pulse of other people's pain as well as your own, and saying it means you take a share of it. And so it binds us together, makes us trodden and sodden as one another. __Sorry__ is a lot of things. It's a hole refilled. A debt repaid. __Sorry__ is the wake of misdeed. It's the crippling ripple of consequence. __Sorry__ is sadness, just as knowing is sadness. __Sorry__ is sometimes self-pity. But __Sorry__, really, is not about you. It's theirs to take or leave._

_Sorry__ means you leave yourself open, to embrace or to ridicule or to revenge. __Sorry__ is a question that begs forgiveness, because the metronome of a good heart won't settle until things are set right and true. __Sorry__ doesn't take things back, but it pushes things forward. It bridges the gap. __Sorry__ is a sacrament. It's an offering. A gift._

Craig Silvey_, Jasper Jones_

**Songs: Take me to Church by Hazier and I See Fire by Ed Sheeran.**

Xo-oX

Tyler yanked the brunette's head up, "So Hayley, how are you feeling?"

"Screw you, you bastard. Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you." She yelps as he throws her to the ground. Her clothes are covered in blood and her skin is mottled red, black and blue. He laughs sharply pacing back and forth in front of her treading the little weeds of torment into the ground.

"Why? Maybe because you're an evil slut who masterminded the deaths of a dozen hybrids you fooled into thinking were your friends. Maybe because your actions had repercussions that left my mom dead. Or is it beca…"

"Klaus killed your mother! And those hybrids would have died anyway following your stupid plan to overthrow Klaus," she sneers at him her teeth dyed red from her split lip. "At least I made their deaths worthwhile." She yells as he backhands her across the face, splitting open her lip again and causing her to fall back on the bed of wolfsbane the pack had so thoughtfully laid out for her. Her pack, she fumed. Family. They shared the same mark across their shoulders yet they turned their back on her. Let him do this to her.

He sat casually on a log and watched her analysing gaze sweep across some of the men and women scurrying around the camp.

"They hate you," he cheerfully remarks, revelling in her hurt gaze. He leans forward and whispers theatrically. "Shall I tell you a secret?" she stares adamantly back at him.

"You already met one of your family."

"What?" she gasps, "you're lying!"

He chuckles loudly, "Nope. A cousin actually. I believe it's your mother's brother's kid… or something like that anyway. It's the reason they hate you as much as I do"

"Who?"

"It's quite ironic actually. You went in search of your family, set yourself on a horrific mission to slaughter a pack of hybrids, so you could gain the knowledge of the whereabouts of our family. In your obsession to complete this mass murder, you never realised that Adrian, the hybrid you comforted and helped to break the sire bond. That young man you sent to Klaus to die was your only living relative." Tyler laughed out loud watching the expression on the little wolf's face.

"It's why they hate you. Your uncle and his wife, Adrian's parents, were killed by vampires when fleeing New Orleans. It's pack policy to raise any orphaned young, not one particular person raising him but a community effort. And you essentially killed him. Karma's a bitch, Hayley, just like you." He stalks away from her.

Xo-oX

Klaus laughs as he holds Stefan by the throat, "Our poor little Ripper, has your brother still got your girl? No wonder you are so mad. But don't use Caroline as your distraction from the miserable drama that is your love life."

Stefan kicks out his foot sending Klaus stumbling back before darting forward grabbing Klaus in a headlock getting a few punches in just before Klaus retaliates throwing Stefan back onto the floor.

He casually wipes the blood from his nose, "I'm impressed." He flashes over to the vampire on the ground but is stopped when Elijah places his hand on his shoulder.

"Enough of this, both of you." He turns and puts his hand out to Stefan and pulls him up and hands him the neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket.

"Stefan, why don't you take Caroline upstairs?" Elijah motions to the young vampire who is perched quietly on the edge of the desk watching the scene unfold. Stefan flashes over to her taking her carefully by the elbow and leading her out of the room.

Elijah watches them carefully tense as Niklaus seems tempted to follow them. "Well, brother. I do believe you have well and truly outdone yourself this time." He walks over to the desk straightening the fallen lamp, picking up the inkwell and letter opener that were splayed across the floor.

"Come now Elijah, our despicable bastard of a brother was doomed to screw things up. It seems to be in his nature." Rebekah taunts from the leather armchair she is casually lounging in.

"Do everyone a favour Bekah, and go stalk the local high school for some desperate jock you can hopelessly fall in love. Unless the sight of your ex has caused you to switch affections yet again. You do it so often, I lose track and interest." Klaus sneers before walking behind the desk and flopping down in the high backed chair tossing his long legs up onto the corner of the desk.

"Ass!" she yelps, "I'm going to do something useful…"

"For a change," Klaus cuts across, dodging a book that flies toward his head as his sister darts out the door. Elijah sighs exasperated, "I'm going to find Sophie, see if I can find out what she might have over Caroline," and he disappears from the room. Klaus pins the letter opener on its point its blade sharp and bright despite its old age. With a frustrated yell, he slams it point down into the wood where it quivers briefly as he leans forward and drops his head into his hands.

Xo-oX

"It's not fair, Stefan," she cries out sitting cross-legged on the lounge chair on the patio. He sits beside her and holds her hand. "I can feel everything, Stefan. It's like it's welling up inside me and then it just flows away." She kicks her feet out and stands up, pacing over to the railing. "It flows away but I don't get the satisfaction of _feeling_ them." They remain silent listening to the noise of the birds and insects for a few minutes, until she breaks the silence.

"Since you're here, you can tell me everything that's been going on at home, how are you?" she waits expectantly. He sits forward on the edge of the seat, hesitates, before replying.

"Caroline, a lot happened while you were… gone," he pauses. "Silas is still alive and his crazy ex Quetsiyah is on the loose."

Caroline spins on her heel to face him throwing her hands up in the air, "Wait. What? I thought Bonnie dessicated him or something."

Stefan walks over to her taking her by the hands, "That's the thing, Caroline. When Bonnie cast the spell to put the veil back up, she also cast a spell to bring Jeremy back…"

"Jeremy's back?!" she exclaims happily.

"Caroline, the spell was too much for her…"

"W…what...what are you saying Stefan?" He grips her hand tightly, "Don't! don't say it. If you don't say it, I can pretend it's no true." She pulls out of his grip and sits back on the chair.

He sits beside her, "I can feel it," she says after a moment. "The grief. I want to cry but I can't. I can't grieve for my friend. He's taken that from me."

He looks at her, "It's okay."

She looks up at him shaking her head, "it's not." She replies, "I'm never going to see her again. And I have no idea what's going to happen now, with me, with this baby," resting her hand on her bump.

"Baby?" Stefan enquires, "How is that possible?" he leans back from her.

"A combination of witches, hybrids and plots for the control of cities, and power. Doesn't it always come down to power." She looks up at him, twisting her hands nervously. "Please don't judge me!"

He grabs her hands, "I will never judge you, Caroline. Never."

"It's hard Stefan. I was alone for so long. I just got so used to everyone being there, all the time. And now what? I'm supposed to just learn to move on without them, become a mother to the child of the man we tried so hard to destroy. How do I do that? When all I have is this sadness, and this anger, and er…"

"Me," Stefan interrupts. "You have me," Caroline stares at him.

"Look you were there for me when I had no one, when I struggled. You are always there for me," he says before pulling her towards him so she rests her head on his shoulders and he wraps his arms around her. "So, let me be there for you." She pulls her head back to look up at him, "Okay?" he asks. She smiles softly before resting her head back on his shoulder.

Xo-oX

Marcel paces down the stairs pausing in front of the altar, "Thought you were leaving town," he says. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

Rebekah grabs him and tosses him down the aisle where he lands on his back with a delicate pointed heel pressing into his throat.

"I was half past Louisiana when I found out you invaded our home. What have you done with Hayley?" she presses the heel further into his neck. He stares up at her, his dark eyes glinting in lust and something deeper.

"You're so hot when you're angry," he gets out before she picks him up and throws him across the church to land against the wall and fall to the floor, crying out in pain.

"You used me!" she shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that was mutual," he shrugs as he stands up.

"Beguiled by your charms, I slept with you like a fool, led you to our home and then you took Hayley!" she cries.

"Woah!" he says waving his hands in front of him. "I didn't take anybody, alright. I already sorted this out with your brothers. Which begs the question, why did you come back?" he steps up to her tucking his hands on his hips.

"You can't go back to the plantation," she says. "If Klaus finds out you were there, led there through my fault…"

"You really think I'd rat you out," he asks putting his hand up to brush her hair back. "If you think that I'd ever in a thousand years do anything to hurt you, you got me confused with Klaus." He caresses her cheek.

She steels her jaw, "All your charm and flirtations just prove you are just the same liar and manipulator Klaus is." He leans back shocked.

"Is that what you really think?" he questions.

"By all means prove me wrong," she challenges him.

"Fine. Come on," he says before turning his back to walk out of the church. "Something you need to see."

She pulls out her mobile quickly texting Elijah before following Marcel out.

Elijah's phone beeps as he pulls up outside the cemetery in his sleek Aston Martin.

**Rebekah: With Marcel now. See if he has any information about Hayley or anything else of use to us.**

He taps out a reply as he spots Sophie scurrying past the mausoleums and tombstones ahead.

**Elijah: Be careful little sister. I fear our family is in last place in this fight for New Orleans.**

Xo-oX

Damon strode into the parlour where Elena was listening to a voicemail.

"Any news?" he asks walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"According to this, Stefan said he heard from Caroline and they are going to stay in New Orleans for a while," she replies. "It's weird, Damon. There is no way Care would go to New Orleans, let alone Stefan. We finally got him back, Damon, it's not like Stefan to just up and leave."

Damon sighs and pulls her up into his arms and wraps them around her. "Listen to me, I might have annoyed Stefan."

"What?" she cried pulling out of his arms.

"I believe he means that for me to go for a little road trip through Tessa's mind, Damon had to incapacitate my doppelganger," Silas said trotting down the steps. Damon rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth together.

"What does he mean incapacitate him?" Elena says.

"You're very irritating, do you know that," Silas quipped before clapping his hands together. "Hurry up, lover boy. I need to find that anchor before my ex."

Damon turned back to Elena and grabbed her hand, "To find the anchor, I might have had to snap Stefan's neck a few times." Elena wrenched her hands from his and hissed at him, "As if he didn't hate us enough, Damon."

"Look, in exchange for our help, Silas will bring Bonnie back," Damon states as Elena glares at him.

"How?" she asks Silas ignoring the Salvatore in front of her. The warlock walks forward saying, "it's very simple, I find the anchor to the Other Side and I destroy it. Before I kill myself I will bring your little Bennett back. Now let's get a move on." He clicks his fingers at Damon.

"Fine," Elena retorts pursing her lips, "where are we headed?"

Silas lets out a short sharp laugh, "You're not coming. Your face may look like Amara's but the thought of sharing a car with your incessant whining voice makes me physically sick. You stay here."

Damon shrugs awkwardly as Elena walks forward and bounces off a barrier muttering, "er…I'll see you later," and walks out following Silas.

"DAMON!"

Xo-oX

Rebekah walked into the dark stone tunnel, "What is this place?"

Marcel was ahead of her, nodding at the minion guarding the gate who swiftly disappears.

"It's the Garden. It's where I punish vampires who break my rules," he opens his arms gesturing around them.

"Long ago, it was something else," he says pulling out cylinder from behind a stone. He draws a sketch of a house from within it and showing it to Rebekah asks her, "Go on. Tell me what you see?"

Rebekah looks up at him before studying the drawing, "Two storeys. Greek columns, wraparound porch," she sighs. "High ceilings and windows… It's lovely. So what?" she finishes looking at Marcel.

"So I designed it for you," he says. "It was going to be ours."

Rebekah looks back at the sketch and around the tunnel, "that. This… was going to be our happy ever after?"

"Yours and mine," he replies tucking the sketch back into its case. "Except you flew the coop with Klaus. I already built the foundation for this place," he gestures to the Garden and looks back up at her. "I halted construction after you left. Plan was to wait for you to return… You never did." He watches the conflict of emotions battling across the Originals face.

"So now it's the place where I bury the people who betray me," he sweeps his arm across.

"You could have come after me," she snaps. "You were with Klaus," he retorts, a tone of finality in his voice. "I didn't know where, I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me. All you had to do was come home."

"It was more complicated than that," she cuts across him. "Not long after we left here, he stuck a dagger in my heart and left me in a box for ninety years!" she cried out. "He stole a century from me like it was nothing."

"That's what he does," Marcel states reaching out to her. "He'll never change. Klaus will never be happy. He'll be damned if he will let anyone have what he can't have."

"I know. I have been dancing to this song for a thousand years," Rebekah says.

Marcel stares at her, "starting right now, you have a choice. Between the brother that takes away your happiness whenever he feels like it, and the man who wants to give you everything you ever wanted."

Marcel waits while Rebekah contemplates it, fear and longing tearing her to pieces.

"He will kill you in front of my eyes, out of spite" she finally says. Marcel shakes his head, "Not if we get rid of him first."

Rebekah shouts at him, "Do you know how many fools have tried to vanquish my brother? If you stand against him he will kill you! And it will be awful and bloody and I will not stand around and watch." She turned away from him. Her heart was racing with emotion, she could feel the heavy weight of her noble brother's intentions burning in her pocket, where her phone had buzzed earlier. Hope flooded her very soul, the idea of being free from Klaus' talons and being able to finally have her happily ever after.

Marcel scoffs and flashes in front of her, "You forget I have a secret weapon. Davina, the most powerful witch in the last couple centuries. What if she can find a way to kill him?"

Rebekah tightens her lips before realising his naivety, "You don't know do you? You can't kill Klaus not without dying yourself. We learnt it from the deaths of my brothers Kol and Finn," she paces away from Marcel. "When an Original dies, every vampire ever made from that bloodline dies with them," she turns back to him. "Even if you kill Klaus, he will still win!" she cries. "It has been that way for a thousand years, that's his trick. He always wins." She paces back close to Marcel.

"There's another way," he says. Disbelieving Rebekah shakes her head, "And what would that be?"

"We bury him," Marcel states. "Down here. Forever."

Rebekah scoffs, "Are you mad? This chamber of horrors might work on your riffraff, but do you really think it will hold my brother?"

"Isn't it worth the risk?" he asks. "You know I'm right. Klaus will never stop trying to control you."

Tears fill her eyes at the sting of truth, "And I'm supposed to believe that after a century, you're suddenly willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?"

"I want to defend my home," he says hand on his chest. "I want to be free. If that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him. Now you tell me, what do you want?"

The two stare at each other, one with determination the other with warring emotions of fear and want.

Xo-oX

Sophie walks into the crypt shouldering her backpack to the floor, she stomps over to the wall to pull out the loose stone.

"I believe it's time we had a little chat, Sophie Devereux," a voice spoke from the darkness. She spins round to find the eldest Original seated casually on the corner of a stone table that holds the offerings to the dead. She grimaces and then relaxes.

"I suppose it is," she retorts.

"My, you are quite confident aren't you? You do realise that you played an Original, we don't take things like that too lightly."

"Well, I have every reason to be confident. You played the only card in your hand. You knew that I was linked to Hayley and so you used your Ace to break that. No doubt you believed that would level the playing field here," she smirked. "And since, you haven't ripped my heart from my chest you know I still have the upper-hand. So say what you have to say, Elijah."

Elijah grabs Sophie and thrusts her up against the wall squeezing tightly around her neck.

"You can't," she struggles "You'll harm Caroline."

"Oh I doubt that Miss Devereux, you see Caroline is a vampire and this will be nothing more than a little discomfort for her. One I am sure she will gladly suffer knowing it is you choking while she is resting safely with us," he squeezes a little tighter before dropping her to the floor. Straightening his suit jacket, he walks back a few steps, "Now why don't you just tell me exactly what game you are playing here?"

Sophie coughs and splutters on all fours, before glaring up at him, "You know exactly what I want. Davina." She kneels stiffly, "So let me offer you an ultimatum because it doesn't matter where Caroline is, you deliver Davina to me before the week is out, or at midnight on Sunday I will break your precious Caroline and that little baby, in a way that you could never ever fix."

Elijah strides out, pausing when he hears her call his name.

"Don't think about playing me, Elijah. Until the harvest ritual is completed, Caroline will remain in my grasp. If you try anything, I will strike at her and that baby. It will happen faster than you can snap my neck and it will be irreversible."

Xo-oX

Klaus hesitated in the hallway, he could hear the two vampires laughing riotously from her bedroom. He had walked the streets waiting for news from either sibling only to be disappointed. Her giggles resounding in his ears clashing with Stefan's deep chuckles shoots tightening green vines of envy through his chest. He takes a deep breath before walking straight into the room trying to ignore the sudden silence that followed.

"I thought you'd like to know I got you a doctor appointment for tomorrow morning," he walked toward the bed trying to catch her attention which was fixed on the childish cartoon playing on the plasma screen. She purses her lips and when Klaus looks at Stefan, his old friend shrugs his shoulders like, what do you expect?

"I picked up the medicine you needed, as well," he places the little bottle of vitamins on the bedcovers that was covered with junk food.

Caroline studiously watches the TV, "Stefan," she says, "Please ask Klaus what he is doing in here."

Stefan smirks and when he opens his mouth Klaus cuts him off with a grimace, "I was telling you that I got you an…"

"An appointment? I heard," she snaps at him, blue eyes cutting him. "Does this mean I have your express permission to leave the premises?"

"Love…"

"Don't you dare, Klaus," she cuts him off slapping Stefan's arm when he tries to stifle his giggle and coughed, 'whipped.' She leans over to him and whispers in his ear before resuming watching the show.

"Caroline would like you to know that…" Stefan pauses glancing back at the pregnant girl who was furiously tearing open a packet of crisps, she shoots him a sharp glare and he continues. "She would like you to know that your presence is making her sick so she wants you to leave."

Klaus' eyes flicker yellow and he takes a deep breath before walking out of the room and returning in a second. He places a beautiful rich purple hatbox on the table, with a big crimson ribbon on the top.

"Carol…" he begins but is cut off when she turns the volume up on the TV. Trying again, she turns up the volume higher. It happens again and he grabs the screen off the wall and smashes it on the floor. Stefan sits up straight and Caroline purses her lips, Klaus turns to them eyes a solid yellow.

"Get out Ripper, while you are still in one piece," he growls. He looks at Caroline and she nods at him, "Will you get me some blood while you're downstairs, please?" he nods and walks out the room.

The moment the door shuts, Klaus yelps in pain as the remote control bounces off his head. He grips the bridge of his nose,

"I am trying here, love. The least you can do is talk to me. Tell me how to acquit myself," he smiles shyly at her. She gets up and walking toward him, hope flares in his blue eyes and dull just as quick when she stomps past him and holds open the door.

"You compelled me to not get stressed. So I'm just obeying you, like a good little minion," she states in monotone. "Your presence in my room and the thought of speaking to you is stressing me out," she glares at him, "So GET OUT!"

He walks over to the bed and sits at the end of it, watching as she physically shakes with anger.

"Are you deaf?" she quips.

"I got you a present and I'm not leaving until you open it," he states holding the hatbox out to her. "Accept this present or not, Caroline, this is the beginning of a very long and arduous apology I will extend to you."

She slams the door shut with a shuddering bang and stalks over to him. She snatches the present from him, noting it is heavier than she expected. Setting it at the top of the bed, she tugs off the lid gasping.

Turning to him, she notices his little smile.

"I take it you like it," he smiles.

"Did I not tell you before that you can't buy people off?" she retorts. He frowns before settling back on a smile, "As much as you despise me at the moment, you like it. I can tell."

She scoffs turning back to the box, "Wow! You can tell I despise you at the moment," she sneers sarcastically.

"I thought you might like the company," he replies, ignoring her comment.

"Obviously, since I can't leave the house you'll cater to my social needs. You're _so _considerate" she retorts, picking up the tiny white puppy, complete with a pink ribbon.

"It's said that animals are good for children," Caroline ignores him and sits on the bed playing with the tiny ball of fluff.

"It's a Maltese," he continues, watching her play with the little pet. 'They're supposed to be hypoallergenic."

"Seriously! The baby is part hybrid, I hardly think it's going to be allergic to a dog." She strokes the puppy's belly when it topples over.

He gets up and walks to the door.

"This is a pathetic and transparent attempt at an apology," she says as he opens the door. He looks back at her sitting cross-legged on the bed the little puppy padding about on the quilt by her feet.

"The only way I'll consider forgiving you, Klaus, is if you remove this compulsion and mean your apology." She looks up at him before grabbing the puppy from wandering off the edge.

"You won't be safe out there, Caroline," he replies softly. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I am doing this for you and our baby, Caroline. _Our _baby. I know I am far from perfect but this is my chance and I won't risk it. Not even for your smiles and sweet temper toward me."

He turns back toward the door when he hears her response,

"That's bullshit, Klaus. This is simply your usual method of dealing with things, 'I pissed off Caroline, maybe I'll buy her something pretty and she'll forget', this is 'I have so much money I can buy emotions so I don't have to deal with my own troubles.'" She rants, "Just be honest, Klaus. Tell me that you are too lazy to deal with this situation like any other person and say sorry and discuss how to sort this out."

"Easy, Caroline," he growls.

"No… face it Klaus. You're scared to open yourself up to the risk apologies put you in," he turns to face her. The room overwhelms him, he can see the gentle bump under her loose fitting top and soft cotton shorts. Her face challenges him, her very presence challenges everything he has believed for a thousand years. Her words hit the nail home,

"Apologising means handing over power to the other person. Giving them the power to control whether they accept it or not. _Sorry _means you leave yourself open, to embrace or to ridicule or to revenge. _Sorry is a __real __gift._"

"But for now," she continues, "Consider this, I want Katherine to move in here and come under your protection."

"Have you lost your bloody mind? The only way she'll come into my presence is in pieces," he snaps

"Please," she pleads with him.

Klaus stares at her for a long moment before walking out.

Caroline toys with the little dog a while longer before Stefan pokes his head around the corner.

"So you're still alive then?" he wanders in holding a blood bag stepping in his tracks when he sees the puppy. "What is that?!" he exclaims.

Xo-oX

Hayley jerked awake at the rattle of chains looking up from the dirt she sees Tyler standing above her, with chains in his hands.

"It's time to pay the Piper, Hayley," he says as she is pulled up and her hands are bound together with wolfsbane rope behind her back.

"Tyler, please," she begs, "Don't do this."

She fights against the blindfold, kicking and biting whatever she can reach as she is thrown over Tyler's shoulder.

They walk for nearly twenty minutes and Hayley is dropped unceremoniously onto the planks and the blindfold ripped from her head. Hayley panics trying to crawl away from him freezing when she sees the pack standing behind him, still and quiet. Tyler drags her awkwardly down the pier to the end. One male breaks away from the pack and follows them placing a block at Tyler's feet.

Tyler leans down and whispers to her, "I would have liked this to last a little longer, but the war is about to begin and this pack has a job to do in New Orleans. And you can't stay here."

"Tyler," she pleads, "Please. I'll do anything." She tries to headbutt him but he pulls back chuckling.

"Nice try, but it won't save you."

He stands up turning to the pack he calls out,

"For the twelve hybrids you betrayed, Hayley, including your own blood. The blood of this pack!"

A young woman cries out in grief and is hushed by an older lady. Tyler takes out a penknife and flicking it open bends back down to Hayley. The man by his side manages to loop the length of chain around her feet despite her struggles and tie it to the block of concrete. Once finished he stands back up, waiting.

"Tyler, this isn't you," she cries, tears running down her face. "I have information, Tyler. I can help you take down Klaus."

He strokes her cheek, "You don't know me anymore, Hayley. And you can't be trusted. As for what is happening in New Orleans I know everything going on down there."

He swipes the knife six times across each arm calling out loudly, "A cut for each murder you caused."

A howl starts up by the shore a mixture of pain, grief, anger and justice.

"I thought it would be fitting, Hayley," he whispers, "To drown. It was through your fault that my mother died. Die knowing this, Hayley. No will mourn you. No one will miss you. And no one will care that you're gone, not even your family."

Tyler stands up and nodding at the man, he grabs Hayley while the man grabs the block. She struggles desperately screaming. The last thing she hears is the combined howls of her long lost family and the muttered 'Goodbye,' from the man she had loved and had secretly dreamt of a future with. Before she was flung over the edge of the pier and hit the water with a resounding, final splash.

Xo-oX

**A/N **

**There you go. To keep you going since we are deprived of an episode this week **

**So Hayley is gone for good**

**Sophie has a dangerous ultimatum on the table**

**Rebekah faces a tough decision between family duty and honour. **

**Klaus is determined to get forgiveness from Caroline**

**Tyler and the pack are heading to NOLA**

**War is closer than some of them think…..**

**Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update.

**Reviews: Huge thanks to LittleMissy123, jessnicole, secile (Damn! I'm going to take a wild guess and say you don't like Hayley ), brebre 1D, Kara (Guest), karmen238, ShadowTeir, Guests (There's a few of you guys so thank you very much. To answer one Guests questions; Klaus didn't compel away her emotions but he did compel her to not get stressed, the grief was causing her to panic and stress and so the compulsion prevented her from being able to properly grieve for Bonnie.), and Dark-Supernatural-Angel (Although they could go to Davina, they have no idea what Sophie has over Caroline. They knew she was linked to Hayley and that any damage done to Sophie happened to Hayley so the obvious answer was to unlink them, however, Sophie has made a threat against Caroline, meaning that there is more than just a linking spell going on and they can't risk taking an action because they have no idea what Sophie has up her sleeve. Also, don't hate me, but Elijah going to be kind of hung up on Hayley, it'll be interesting to see Katherine deal with that. Stefan lost his memory for a while but it did come back, I think he's going to hold off on telling her all the gory details of Mystic Falls because it won't help her and he doesn't exactly want to be reliving those moments either. Thanks for pointing out the time lapse from TVD, I'll try tweak that a little to fit the story better. We will be heading over to TVD for a chapter soon and hopefully I'll have fitted all the discrepancies together and sorted that out.)**

**Okay inspiration back thanks to the return of the Originals. My poor Klausy *sobs***

**Gotta say though, DAMN GUYS! A lot of hate for Hayley. I don't like her character so far but geez Oh well, that stone has well and truly sunk for this story.**

**Song: Bad Blood Album by Bastille in particular Dreams feat. Gabrielle Aplin**

**Xo-oX**

"_Payback was a beautiful bitch. She was also a good friend of his, and they were just getting started."_

Thea Harrison, _Dragon Bound._

**Xo-oX**

The room was filled with the sound of cutlery clinking and the oppressive weight of awkward silence. Stefan sat beside Caroline, studiously staring at the croissant on his plate while absently tracing patterns on the tablecloth. Elijah lounged back in his chair sipping his Earl Grey, his several attempts at conversation had been shot down before they had even left his mouth as he watched the young pregnant vampire, viciously slather the pastry in butter and devour it in torn off chunks. Rebekah opposite her, delicately ate a perfectly ripe grapefruit with a raised eyebrow and fleeting glances at the youngest Salvatore. Klaus sat on the other side of Caroline, much to her displeasure, reading a newspaper and enjoying a glass of freshly poured blood courtesy of the maid.

Elijah opens his mouth again and shuts it again with a sigh as the blonde grabs a bagel from the centre of the table, purposefully knocking Klaus' glass which he saves before it can spill without looking up from his paper. Taking a deep drink from his glass, he reaches for the cheese spread and passes it to her before folding down the paper and passing it to Elijah. He hisses.

"Oops," Caroline taunts as she prods him sharply with her knife in the back of the hand before dipping it into the Philadelphia and spreading it over her bagel. Elijah frowns when Stefan stifles a smirk in his coffee. Klaus picks up the small puppy that is gently tugging on the hem of his jeans and ignoring his brothers protest of 'not at the table, Niklaus,' begins to stroke it as it sits on his lap and tries to escape onto the table.

"Have you thought of a name yet, love?" he enquires smiling as he watches her roll her eyes. "I was thinking maybe you could name her, Aurora or Dagny. They are lovely names meaning new start," he continues.

"Yes," she snaps the puppy out of his hands and puts it back on the floor with a strip of bagel. "I was thinking more along the lines of Judas, but it seems history is quite of the opinion that traitors are mostly men," smiling at his frown she goes on. "I was thinking, Mata Hari. Mattie for short." She smiles prettily up at him her big eyes wide in feigned innocence.

Elijah rubs the crease between his brows, he could have sworn it was going to become permanent if these two kept going on at each other.

"So, Caroline,' Rebekah interrupts the tension with a cold smile, 'how is my niece this morning?'

'I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, Rebekah." Caroline replies taking a mouthful of coffee. Elijah folds the paper down and interrupts his sister's next words which would no doubt stir up havoc.

'Indeed, but I trust you slept well. Is there anything we can get you?'

'Yes indeed, brother. Why don't you bend over backwards for this girl as well, seeing as you are so desperate for us to be one big happy family,' Klaus snarks.

'Niklaus…' Elijah is cut off by Rebekah's derisive snort which earns a sharp glare from Klaus.

'On the subject of family, Elijah may I suggest that if you want to keep this dream of one together you remind our dear sister to keep her mouth shut about this child.'

'Rawrrrr,' Caroline growls and hisses making cat claws at Stefan who stares at his plate while his shoulders shake uncontrollably in fits of laughter.

Rebekah shakes with anger as Klaus smirks at her, 'Why don't you tell me something useful, like is Marcel plotting against me?'

Rebekah looks him in the eye, her face empty of emotion and utters a resounding no. He stares at her sceptically.

She gives a vapid smile, 'would I lie to you brother? I don't want to spend the next century in a coffin.'

'Boooring!' Caroline whined to Stefan. 'I am so sick of family drama at the breakfast table. I need to …do anything other than listen to this.' Caroline stands up.

'Yes, we have an appointment to get to, love.' Klaus shrugs into his jacket.

'Rebekah, why don't you go put your ample skills of low standards of sexual partner to good use and find some weak links in Marcel's chain that you can seduce to my side.' He continues.

"Niklaus!" Elijah barks.

'You're not coming,' Klaus ignores his brother who pets his sister's shoulder sweetly and points at Stefan who is standing helping Caroline into a coat.

'I think you'll find he is,' Caroline snaps back, 'jerk!'

Rebekah storms past them slamming the front door behind her.

'Fine,' Klaus walks past them to the door. 'Hurry up!' he snaps. The two follow him out and the front door closes on a solitary Elijah, who sips his tea when he notices the tiny ball of fluff waddle away from a now spreading puddle on the hardwood floor.

'And I'll stay here,' he mutters, grabbing some paper towels and throwing them on top of the puddle as the doorbell chimes through the mansion.

Opening the door he steps back, 'Katerina,' he whispers.

Xo-oX

Caroline was quiet as she walked out of the hospital clutching the ultrasound. Klaus ushered her out onto the pavement with Stefan.

'What's the matter, Care?' he nudged her gently with his elbow, ignoring the hybrid's hiss of disapproval.

She doesn't answer still focusing on the picture and the handful of leaflets she had been given in the examination. Before he can ask again, Klaus grabs him.

'I don't see any witches around,' he says scouting around the hospital. 'But I know Marcel has been having me followed. Do us a favour and scout around and double-check.' When Stefan hesitates, he growls lowly.

'We can't risk anyone finding out about Caroline. She's in enough danger from the witches, if Marcel finds out…'

'Fine.' Stefan cuts across him before walking in the opposite direction.

He grabs a hold of Caroline's arm and begins to walk toward the car, spinning around when she yanks it out of his grasp.

'You know don't you?' she mumbles looking directly at him.

'I've been alive for over a thousand years, love, there's not a lot I don't know.' He retorts.

'Apart from humility, morality, and the entire spectrum of human emotion that doesn't include, rage and jealousy.' She quips before sighing, 'I meant about the baby. Rebekah was right wasn't she? It's a girl.'

Klaus gently takes the ultrasound picture from her hands. 'Hayley found out from a witch that it was a girl.' He stares at the grainy photo of the tiny foetus.

'I didn't want to upset you, or ruin your decision to find out yourself or to leave it a surprise.' He hands it back to her as Stefan arrives back at their side.

'I get that,' she mumbles before the snarky tone rises again. 'What I don't get is that you can be reasonable about letting me make that decision and a complete jackass earlier using compulsion about my decision to go home.'

'Everything alright?' Stefan says, at the same time as Klaus states that they need to get back to the plantation.

'Yes,' she nods to Stefan before turning to Klaus, 'and a resounding no, to you.'

She grabs her favourite Salvatore by the arm and starts to walk down the street. Throwing a casual glance of her shoulder, she shouts back to Klaus.

'You really should be more specific with your demands Klaus. You said that I couldn't leave the mansion without your permission, you said nothing about returning to it.' She laughs lightly and skips a few steps.

'Let's go shopping!' she squeals to Stefan looping her arm through his leaving a stunned Klaus standing on the pavement.

Xo-oX

A/N

I know it's short, it's a filler.

**Coming soon on Game of Thrones**:

_Caroline stumbled back across the dust-ridden floor as he kept striding toward her. The body in the corner of the room wasn't moving and Caroline began to hyperventilate. She could see the glint of something pale as [?] spun it in their hands. _

'_Do you like it? It's a fire-sharpened ash knife. Smaller and neater than a stake but just as lethal.' _

'_You know I said this plan wouldn't work. It had one major flaw.' They keep walking towards her as she backs against the wall._

'_What plan was that?' she replies as she desperately examines her surroundings for a weapon or an escape route. _

'_Well the obvious one, Caroline. To destroy Klaus forever. To break him like his father failed to do, since I can't kill him because his bloodline includes me, and I very much like living.' _

_[?] ducks as she wipes out at them, grabbing her hands and throwing her back against the wall roughly causing her to cry out. Pinning her there, [?] leans in, dodging her head-butt. _

'_Do you know my favourite movie, it's the last Batman.'_

'_You're fucking crazy!' she yells struggling against the grip before being slammed into the wall again. _

'_There's a scene, where the real villain is revealed and she says this, '__You see, it's the slow knife... the knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, then slips quietly between the bones... that's the knife that cuts the deepest.' [?] pushes back her hair to whisper in her ear._

'_To truly destroy him, I had to let him have hope. Then when he finally had that chance, that sliver of light within his grasp, I would rip it out from beneath him, and leave it in shreds for him to find, knowing once and for all, that I had ruined him. That it was me who will bring him to his knees.'_

_[?] sighs and delicately brushes the hair away from her face and turns her head to look at him. _

'_Unfortunately, that sliver of hope is you.' [?] leans back and raises the knife. _

'_But no war is won without sacrifice.' Before thrusting the knife deep into her stomach, drawing it back she falls to her knees, screaming and clutching at her abdomen. [?] tilts her head back with one hand in her hair, [?] raises the knife to thrust into her heart. _

'_Please,' she whimpers before [?] drives it down._

_Xo-oX_

Okay Caroline might be a bit excessive in this chapter but she's tapping into her inner bitch just to rile Klaus up.

I've done some major brain-storming and I have the next few chapters all figured out, it's just a case of finding time to type them up. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think of it. The shit is most definitely going to hit the fan. Episode 8 coming up in the next chapter with some major twists and turns.

I should have a longer chapter up hopefully before Christmas, realistically before New Year's and if all gets too hectic, I'll see you all in 2014.

If that happens I'll wish you all a very Merry Christmas and an amazing New Year!

Katy.


End file.
